


【洪晋】我比较喜欢你这样

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HE； <br/>*洪晋，就只是洪晋；<br/>*就是上一篇《好奇害死猫》的后续，狱长一定要哄哄才可以；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，烦请在Lofter的评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】我比较喜欢你这样

睁开眼，钟表两根针走成笔直一条线；现在再看，委委屈屈，缩在别格里。

再睡也无用，头痛一向是保留节目，现在脑里唱着歌剧，几颗恼人的图钉在脆弱神经上翩翩起舞。

高晋醒着，等窗外的车灯熄灭，却等来另一辆缓缓驶来。

无办法了，只好起来喝水。

好像喝水可以拯救世界。

治得好病，救不了命，该走的还得走，抓再紧也留不住。

凉水下肚，瞬间就知道胃在哪里，接连三杯，肚子里都是一种虚浮的饱胀感。

失眠是常客，但不太愿意承认现在的情况纯属多年后复发；如今香港都会下雪，情人间分开睡也没有什么稀奇。

下巴放回枕头上，复原三分钟之前的动作，软绵的的织物上留下半个拳头大小的坑。

心脏跳得很慢，每一下都需要深呼吸。

或许过去的每一天，洪先生都是这样的感觉，从未见过那人叹气，何况深呼吸。

高晋趴着，享受着外物压迫心脏的窒息感。

 

“洪先生，早。”

房门距洪文刚的床共10步，高晋需要早起两个小时来准备这10步。

穿衣的过程还蛮顺利，他站在洪文刚身后，早起特有的暖意就与高晋相隔半尺，两条袖子穿好，还要翻出领子，用手抚两下腰身，衬衣才平整贴合。

高晋把提前熨烫好的西裤搭在床上，回身准备外套。

“昨晚没睡好。”

高晋自认轻手轻脚，洪文刚夜间少梦，竟把一举一动悉数听了个真切。

“抱歉，吵到您了。”

“过来一下。”

鬼迷心窍占了上风，转过身去，头压好低，好像地板上长出一簇蘑菇。

手指挨到下巴上，不轻不重的捏着，稀疏的胡茬把指肚蹭得痒痒的；注重形象的人偶尔忘记剃须，脸就会像青春期小朋友，长出细嫩的胡茬。

不挨得很近就无法察觉。

眼眶胀得厉害，似乎有什么要呼之欲出，眨都不敢眨一下；洪文刚用手帮他挡住，却猝不及防被弄湿指尖，泪水烫得他将手缩回半寸。

“不如搬回来睡，”高晋的唇被咬红，洪文刚轻轻地触着：“来回奔波很累，都忘记剃须。”

‘来回奔波’几个字咬得格外清晰，装满了难以识别的情绪。

是啊，不如回来睡，离开一晚就会变得可有可无，你怕不怕？

高晋想：“不用了。”

高晋说：“好的。”

高晋想：“我在另一边住得很好。”

高晋说：“照顾您会方便些。”

洪文刚似乎早有料到，放开高晋的下巴，转而轻轻地拍了两下肩膀，不带一丝的温度的吐出一句：“就这样吧。”

这是他表达极度信任的方式，比如刀仔把活干得漂亮，又比如收购了两块新地皮。

至于高晋，只得反复咀嚼那句“就这样吧”，而后像个傻瓜一样站在那里。

洪先生拍了他的肩膀，仅此而已。

原以为这样就算了，搬回来就一切好说；新一轮赴泰任期就快到，洪文刚借机把人叫到办公室，高晋推门走进来，只静静地立在桌前。

瞬间时光回溯，多年的酿酿酱酱一笔勾销成了简单的雇佣关系。

高晋换了香水。

无论是新味道的冷清嗅觉，还是始终不肯再近一步的距离，都足够洪文刚把手里握着的钢笔掷到高晋脸上。

二人中间隔着一条桌，一站一坐，眼观鼻，鼻观心。

一早高晋就钻进办公室忙碌，期间接过几通电话，泰语的绵腔软调被他讲得抑扬顿挫。接下来的两年他要自己过，泰国那边就要把北孔普雷交回给他，手续却一直办不下来。

有口无心，听者无意追究，只盼着明日直接飞回到亚热带，光是想想就足够汗流浃背。

高晋望着窗外的乌云，墨水在表格里殷出一口黑洞。

办公区足够大，整间公司兜兜转转到高晋这里，竟能有一间浴室；粗陋得像是半星小旅社，但五脏俱全，牙膏都换了新口味。

柔软的毛巾吸饱热水，高晋站到浴缸里，里里外外一顿搓洗。指节发红，香甜味道的浴液流到伤口周围，狼狈为奸般传达一股钻心的痛。

这算不算消极怠工？应该不算。

太阳坠到海里，高晋才重新把衣服穿好。并不打算坐下，眼里都是太阳奄奄一息的光，握杯咖啡在手里，皱眉的样子像喝一杯刚兑了水的板蓝根。

一通电话炸开平静，闭上眼，在第二声与第三声之间将听筒拿起，听见熟悉的呼吸声，挂断才敢摊出长长一口气。

他在办公室里抽完一整根烟，又开了窗，让毛毛雨弄湿束在一起的窗帘。

雨的味道和烟的味道融合，呼出的气都是白的。

高晋舔舔唇，将旧瓶香水掷到纸篓，又撒上新的——昨日刚购得；他近乎绝望的挪着步子站住，敲响洪文刚办公室的门。

门并未上锁，推开，洪文刚并未抬头望向他，注意力全在屏幕上跳动的彩线。

那些锯齿是经济走向，洪氏集团的心电图，比高晋重要许多。

他站着，等洪文刚先开腔。

“对任期有何打算？”他把自己抛进座椅里，似乎和高晋谈话会让他力竭。

他抬头看他，景象有些令人不安。洪文刚做事果断，此刻宁愿斟酌再三；凡事喜好多想一步，棋盘上也装了雷，不扫一扫难以下脚。猜猜看的游戏一点都不合他胃口。

幸亏其他人视这里为禁地。

洪文刚摸了摸脖子，指给高晋遥控器位置：“帮我开一下暖风。”

“是，”高晋接过来，开了暖风又顺带按下睡眠计时，订到下班为止：“今晚刚下雨，最好先除湿。”

洪文刚看他走过去，觉得愈加违和。

新的香水味道在暖风下如鱼得水，里面松香和佛手柑的味道让人脊背发凉；还有那件衬衫，洪文刚发现高晋并未穿着原先今早那件。

这都不寻常。

他欲言又止的向高晋的方向走了几步，停在他面前——

毫无征兆的去摸高晋的腰。

后者显然没料到这个，连忙后退几步想要避开；可他生生把自己逼到墙角，后腰狠狠撞在洪文刚的手臂上，脑袋抵着墙。

刚刚结好的痂被破坏，除了痛还有湿意，细小的血珠冒出来，已经染红纯白的衫；因为突然加大步子，难以启齿的部位也用撕裂感传达着不满，瞬间布满额头的汗珠让高晋的脸色十分难看。

“你的伤很严重。”洪文刚说。他想好好地将句子结尾，没成想话说出口，尾音把句子锻成一把风吹发断的快刀。

“不影响工作。”高晋说。洪文刚不愿放开他，二人站在暖风的下风口。

“脱，”洪文刚边说边帮他，毋庸置疑地：“让我看看，到底怎么回事。”

高晋本是捉着洪文刚的手的，后又轻轻放开，解开最后一粒扣。

“不会影响工作，”他把衬衫角从裤子里抻出来，此时肌肤已被暖风吹出一层鸡皮疙瘩：“到时候我会准时去泰国，这些天我会尽快收拾东西。”

所以，您能不能不要再撵我走。

洪文刚把高晋的白色衬衣脱下来，又让人转过身去：从肩膀到脊柱，还有腰，正面从腹肌的位置开始，一直延伸到裤子遮挡的地方——全都是撮伤。

胸口更不用说，能遮住的地方已经结痂。

带着血点的衬衫还攥在手里，被捏成白色的皱皱的一小团，看样子是不能再穿；高晋抬抬眼睫看洪文刚，轻轻唤他：“洪先生？”

“你哪里都不要去了。”洪文刚说：“同泰国那边说，你被停职。”

“对不起。”高晋阖上眼，转动眼球不让什么东西流出来；他现在不敢奢望什么吻了，他也不知道自己最终想要的是什么了。

“现在回家去，等着我。”

高晋穿回衬衫，点了点头，退出洪文刚的办公室。

等到他进到洪宅里面，全身传来的痛痒感才提醒他伤口吸饱了冰冷的雨，或许会感染；雪白的衫被收进垃圾袋，时隔两小时，高晋再次站到浴缸里。

他清洗自己，从内到外，彻彻底底的；根本没有考虑频繁的浸泡和搓洗会不会带来新的伤。

“浑身臭烘烘的。”

那六个字像是魔咒，白色泡沫里掺了红都不会察觉到痛。

 

洪文刚回来的时候发现高晋并不在起居室，找了书房也没有，浴室里弥漫着一股熟悉的浴后味道，最后才发现主卧的房门虚掩一条缝。

此时已是晚上八点，窗帘被拉上，鹅黄的灯光打出暧昧的影子。

“裤子脱掉，”洪文刚把衣服挂回到衣柜里，故意无视床头被饮到杯底的酒：“趴下。”

高晋行动异常的缓慢，这足以引得洪文刚在心里皱眉几次。

他走过去，一把将被子掀开。

不得不承认，那一瞬间的的确确是有一股暖流直接冲到身下，差点造成擦枪走火；绝对不是因为卧室也开了暖风。

高晋什么都没穿，一丝不挂。

这是真正意义上的一丝不挂，耻毛被剃掉，下面光洁的皮肤呈现出一种粉嫩的颜色，近乎可爱。之前高晋从没有这样做过。

洪文刚深呼吸，又轻轻地吐气。他不知道此时自己的眉皱得厉害。

把手里的袋子拉开：一些药膏和药贴散落到床上。

解开两粒扣，松开皮带放在一边，西裤也被随手挂在一边；药品一瓶瓶的在床头摆好，洪文刚滑进被里，紧紧挨着沉默不语的高晋。

“不要让我说两遍。”语毕，他意有所指的拍了拍大腿。

高晋趴伏过去，姿势就像那天受罚的样子。

清凉的药膏接触皮肤的时候，反射般加紧双腿。洪文刚抽出手指，轻轻按摩着高晋的腰，让他放松下来。再次伸入时，出奇顺利。

接下来是身上的撮伤。

洪文刚让人起身跪在床上，背着灯影，用药膏描绘爱人的身体。这像远古时期在岩壁上作画的古人，二者都在精神层面上触摸着艺术。

高晋的身体对洪文刚来说，就是艺术。

而他不允许任何人破坏这尊艺术品，哪怕是高晋自己。

“为何要这么粗暴？”他把一种药膏盖回去，又拧开另一种的盖子：“洗澡而已，又为何要洗这么多次？”

洪文刚知道高晋洁癖，但他完全没有理由相信高晋为何要这样对待自己的身体。

他知不知道这副身体早就不光是他一个人的了？

“还有，为何要换掉香水？”

兴许是问题太多，高晋竟以沉默来回答。他低着头，眼睛埋在眉骨下的阴影里。

真的如雕塑般安静。

片刻，这人如泄气般坐下，张张嘴，半天才挤出一句“对不起。”

洪文刚简直要被气得发笑。

他把手上挤了一半的膏体仔仔细细涂抹在高晋上身裸露的创口上，也不顾衬衫上也沾到了少许，搂着人一同坐回到床上。

高晋被洪文刚搂在怀里。那姿势很别扭，二人挨得不能再近，手臂与手臂之间却隔着一指宽的距离。

高晋挣了挣，就被人按住头，抵在洪文刚肩膀上。

后者的呼吸多次扑散到他的脸上。

这简直致命。

像是中了魔怔，高晋突然动作起来，不顾后面还涂着药，更不顾身上斑斑驳驳的都是未好的伤，转过身把洪文刚抱了个满怀。

接下来，他用身体蹭着，用嘴唇吻着，用手挑弄着。

他要看看，事实到底是不是他所畏惧的那样；只要洪先生还想要他，他就不怕，他就随时能给，这是他引为为豪的。

但他不敢想如果事情相反会是如何。

他不敢想，想到了就动作得更厉害。他会蹭得更用力，吻得更深，手上的动作更粗鲁。

但现在要做的是冷静下来，洪文刚想；之前充血的部位再次挺立，洪文刚也在忍着。

高晋从来都不会反抗也没有太过主动过，都是洪文刚要求他做什么他就做什么，好像一切都只是为了他的洪先生，自己的欲望都不重要。

这次意外的反常。从一开始就是。

高晋低着头，洪文刚感觉身下有水低落。高晋在舔吻他的腹肌，从刚才的角度只能看到粉嫩的舌，根本没有注意水滴有落下来。

洪文刚想起今早。

他摸着高晋的脸颊，已经湿了一片。久违的心慌感越上心头，突然的坐起身把高晋惊了一下，抬起头，又有几滴眼泪滴在洪文刚身上。

洪文刚觉得，自己的心脏似乎又开始隐隐发痛。

他赶快把高晋圈进怀里，细碎的吻把他脸上的泪全部吻走。高晋的睫毛在他唇下微微抖着，洒下的阴影像蝴蝶的翅膀。

苦涩的眼泪在舌尖流转，洪文刚吻着高晋，把心疼味道的苦全部渡给他。

手心里暖暖的把药膏都揉到融化，他们进行得格外小心，好像明天就是世界末日，或者高晋是尊瓷做的像。

这尊像本该一尘不染，光洁如镜。

洪文刚不允许他身上有任何裂痕。

高晋躺在柔软的织物里，后穴多添上的药膏起到了润滑作用，柱体挺立着，没有了毛发的遮挡，这一切都被蒙上了更纯粹的意味。

洪文刚身子压得极低，二人近得几乎合二为一。

也许是情到深处；或许是为了证明什么，洪文刚的嘴靠近高晋耳畔，耳鬓厮磨着；加速的撞击让高晋只得大喘着气，都要担心耳边的一切是不是听起来都像风声。

快感一阵阵袭来，快要按耐不住。

洪文刚拥着他，进入他：

在耳边低吟出爱人的名，以及高晋从未奢望过的那三个字。

视线已全然模糊，似乎感官都被剥夺；只能任由人抱着、吻着，把自己全权交给对方。

高晋窝在爱人怀里颤抖着、哭着射出来。

高晋知道，他的洪先生并没有觉得他肮脏，更没有不再想碰他；心里的什么东西落了地。

就像多年前他愿意把破碎的他捡回来，重新塑造成一个人。

那三个字美好得不真实。

追加了几个温柔得过份的深入浅出后，洪文刚搂着高晋，二人身上都沾有黏腻的药膏，整个房间弥漫着暧昧的味道和清淡的药香。

高晋还沉浸在之前的温存中，手腕被人捉去，吻了个遍。

洪文刚发现高晋手臂内侧多了纹身，借着光，上面写着一串他国的文字，边上配有一颗细长的草叶。

“那么多伤，还做这个，痛不痛……”

“不痛，现在不痛了。”

或许是暖风比不上人心里的暖，又或许是拥有过彼此之后心里多开了一扇窗；不知不觉，二人搂的更紧，高晋像是要镶嵌进洪文刚怀里。

“讲的什么？”洪文刚问他。

“不重要了，”高晋看看那串文字：“我已得到了，就在刚刚。”

洪文刚把吻落到纹身上，盖上一个抚慰的戳。

高晋笑笑，字正腔圆的将那三个字讲出。

就像刚才他对他讲的那样。

他在心中多次揣度实验，多次否定又多次重新树立起希望的那三个字：

“我爱你。”

洪文刚抱着高晋，后者几乎混混欲睡，嘴角却还挂着近乎娇憨的笑，这让洪文刚也觉得蛮不真实。

轻手轻脚的起身，从厨房带回来一杯冒着热气的牛奶。

“起来喝掉它，否则肠胃会不舒服。”

毕竟还带着伤，洪文刚有些担心刚才的冲撞会不会太过分。

高晋接过牛奶，一口气将它喝完，样子像个小朋友。

洪文刚叹气，倏地凑很近，高晋垂下眼睫，盯着手里的空杯子；唇上一热，洪文刚舔掉了高晋嘴上的一圈奶胡子。

仍未处理的柔软胡须刺激得舌头有些痒。

他把难得愣神的高晋留在床上，收走了牛奶杯子和床头的红酒杯，啧，小朋友可不允许在晚上喝那么多酒。

 

准确的说，现在的确日上三竿。

洪文刚坐在床上，借着窗外被阻隔的细微光亮，轻柔的翻着报纸。

纸页落下带起的小股风吹得高晋频频颤着睫毛，终于在一声浅浅的呻吟中睁开眼睛；高晋的眼睛都在笑。

洪文刚保守估算一下，高晋从昨晚开始，微笑的分量顶得住过去一整年。

不过这样也不错。

或许是心情异常不错，洪文刚一开腔竟直接蒙上一层调侃的语调：

“昨晚很热情嘛。”

他惊讶的发现自己的语调竟也夹杂着笑意。果然会传染的。

高晋刚才还是半睡半醒，一听洪文刚的“夸奖”马上翻个身，用被子把自己盖了个严实。

似乎是想起昨晚回家后自己竟鬼使神差的想到剃耻毛，腿直接摩擦到性器的感觉令人羞赧至极，耳尖窜上诱人的红色。

洪文刚把报纸叠好，随手放到一边；重新钻进被里，把人抱住。

高晋的脸现在想必是通红的，搁在洪文刚肩膀上，热乎乎的，痒痒的。

洪文刚吻了吻他的头顶，又轻声唤他的名字，低低呢喃着：

“我比较喜欢看你这样。”

高晋不再扭动，安静的听着。如若永远这样下去，似乎也不错。

洪文刚用下巴蹭蹭他，让人仰起头，看着他的眼睛；呼吸交错，此生最爱近在咫尺：

“懂了吗？”

高晋看着洪文刚，点了点头。

——END——


End file.
